Council
by xXFu Fu-ChanXx
Summary: Kaoru makes a movie to bring her friends together.Will it work?
1. Default Chapter

AN: I just felt like writing this! Hope you enjoy! I'm putting up my comedies now! As some of you know, my first two ficcies weren't the cheerfulest of ficcies. Tell me if I should go on with it, please!

Disclaimers apply

Council

Part 1: Introducing the Gods

Once upon a time there was a high coun-- OWWIE! Director, what was that for, hon?!

'Stop being so corny and queer! This is my story, get it right already! Mou!'

Ahem, anyway. There was once a high council of gods that used there own unique abilities to watch over the city of Tokyo.

There was Kaoru, the Goddess of Love,

Kenshin, the God of Peace,

Sanosuke, the God of Strength,

Megumi, the Goddess of Health and Beauty,

Yahiko, the small God of Annoyance,

Tsubame, the small Goddess of Cowardice and Courage,

Tai, the Goddess of Harvest,

Misao, the Goddess of Spright,

and Aoshi, the God of (if you can believe it, I mean, none of these make any sense) Wisdom.

'Stop messing up my story! Just read the freaking script, fool!!! We don't need your comments!'

Right, uh, so the high council all sat around the great high table of the high Gods as they always did annually about once a high week.

'Errrrrrrggg…! Enough with the "highs" before I have you murdered! I can cut your pay check, ya know!'

Yes, doll. Now, where was I? Once a week. This week Tsubame decided she had to speak up.

"Tai-san, the people are growing ever more afraid. You must help the crops. I only have so much courage, ya know?…"

"Oh, I am very sorry about that, dear, but with this cold, I'm afraid all of the crops may wilt until I get better…(cough, gag, sniff)...I'm sorry…(gag, sniff, cough.)"

"Never fear!!! Misao is here!!!"

"Late again, Misao-chan," Aoshi said emotionlessly.

"Hey, Tai, chin up! Squint your eyes and grin!!! We must be cheerful! Sprightful! Message from the Goddess of Spright!!! Me!! Now, now, now, what have we here?! Tai, you're an absolute wreck!!! What in the world happened to you?!?!"

"Oh, shut up already! Jeez! Your loud and annoying and stupid and non-stop and--"

Sanosuke had punched him to the ground. Blood began to pour out of his head.

"Yahiko-chan! Oh, my poor poor Yahiko…"

"Tsubame…Tsubame, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I shall see you again…uhhhnnnn…no…I cannot…die…yet…"

"Oh, Yahiko…Waaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"

Sanosuke rolled his eyes and sipped his sake, "Cut it out, you annoying little brat…"

"Sano! I'm trying to make a scene! Please!"

"You mean…You didn't really die?" Tsubame wiped her tears.

"I happen to be the mightiest of all mighty Gods! I cannot die! I. AM. INVINCIBLE!!!"

SLAP! Yahiko fell to the floor again and the imaginary blood went back into the imaginary wound as he stood up very red in the face.

"Yahiko-chan, how dare you frighten me like that! You know I have more cowardice than courage! You jerk! I thought you loved me!"

"When did I say that? Heheh," He said nervously, seeing the council staring at him that looked like they wanted to laugh their faces off.

"Don't you remember?! In Cloud Park you took me there when you were very sober and you said it and then you ki--" Yahiko covered her mouth and smiled at the rest of them.

"She must be drunk. I have no idea what she's talking about!"

Kaoru smiled hysterically, "Oh, that's so sweet! I knew you two were a couple!!!"

"How should you know?" Yahiko yelled, "You're the Goddess of Love, you think everybody is a couple!"

"I do not! I don't think you and Misao are a couple! I don't think Sano and Kenshin are a couple!"

"Thank God, er, Goddess," Kenshin said, wiping sweat from his brow.

"I should hope so!!! What kind of a gay pervert would pair me and Kenshin up?!?!?" Was Sano's very different reply.

"Do you think me and Aoshi-sama are a couple?!" Misao asked ecstatically.

Kaoru nodded sweetly. Aoshi looked up in surprise and would have gave her a death glare, were it not for the fact that he actually did like Misao and they could not die.

"Megumi? Do you think you could help me?(sniff, cough, gag)" Tai asked after nearly sneezing her nose off.

"Oh, I could try, I suppose," She said, fox ears appearing. Tai got nervous. Then the fox ears disappeared and Megumi's impish grin disappeared, "Well, no, that would be more fun on Sanosuke…" She muttered to herself devilishly.

She walked over to Tai and put her hand on her forehead, "It's just a cold, dear. You should be all better…now. Did it work, Tai-san?"

"Oh, i-it did! Thanks, Megumi-san!" Tai bounced with joy and said in her western accent, "I can fix the crops now!" She exclaimed, pearing into the 3-D map of the city. She spotted out all of the near-dead crops and revived them with a good rain shower with her green-thumb-for-food touch in it.

"Oh, the crops are going to be all right?" Tsubame cried, "Thank goodness, I was really worrying for the people!"

"So, Kaoru-chan!" Misao said, "About me and Aoshi-sama! When are you gonna make us get a move on?! 'Cause I want to, but Aoshi-sama's cold as ice still! Waahh!"

"I don't like to mess with free will. What I do is encourage feelings of others' towards another. Your's, however, do not need encouraging. Aoshi is just hard to get to or you two'd be married with kids already…"

Again, Aoshi looked up, "Kaoru, please don't think you can mess with me that easily. I simply won't allow it."

PAUSE

"Wow, Kaoru-chan," Misao said, bouncing in her seat, "This is pretty good! You make an excellent director! You really nailed us all! They all look just like us! Where'd you get these actors? Who's the narrator? How much did you pay for all of these people? Where'd you get your props? (They're excellent!) Did you notice you can here your voice yelling at the narrator? Why--"

"Misao, shut up!" Yahiko yelled, "This movie sucks, busu! Why am I the SMALL God of ANNOYANCE?!?!? And I do not love Tsubame! I never soberly took her for a walk in the park, buy her flowers and cotton candy, help her climb up the tree with me where we sat on a big branch, then confess my feelings to her! And I didn't kiss her right afterwards! (It was only a litte peck on the lips...No! We didn't kiss!! It didn't even happen!)"

"Yahiko, a tree, flowers and cotton candy were not in the movie," Kaoru pointed out, "And I made all of this up. I didn't know any of it actually happened...oops..."

"Yahiko, that was embarrassing! You stupid little jerk! Ohhhh..." Tsubame hid her blushing face behind her circle plate, "You didn't have to tell them everything!"

"I do not actually like Misao, Kaoru. Did your queer narrator make that part up?" Aoshi asked coldly.

"Well, actually, yes, he did. I swear, I should have picked someone else. (sigh) I'm sorry about him, you guys. He totally wrecked my movie(sniff, sniff) And I told you I made all of this up!"

"It's fine, Kaoru-dono, that it is. I'm sure that by the end it'll have been the best movie ever, that I am. Play the rest, Kaoru-dono, please?" Kenshin smiled at the girl sitting next to him on the couch, who he thought was incredibly cute but probably didn't even like him back, shame.

Kaoru smiled back at him, "Okay," She said gently. She loved Kenshin but knew he didn't feel the same way. He probably didn't want to love anyone anymore. Not after his girlfriend's car crash. Tomoe was so good to him, so he was obviously devestated by her death.

Misao looked over at Aoshi who was sitting in the recliner next to her's. How she wished that Kaoru was really the Goddess of love so she could make Aoshi-sama love her. He had just said that he didn't really like her and that really dampened her spirits.

Aoshi glanced at Misao after her head turned to watch the movie. She was so cute. But now for some reason she looked sad. Did he say something? He didn't want to hurt her. He did like her. He just didn't want anyone else to know that.

Sano sat in front of Megumi's chair, cross legged and watched the movie. That actress that played the fox wasn't as pretty as Megumi. Or as foxy. No one could play the fox as well as Megitsune. It was like a…a rule.

Megumi sat and waited for the movie to play again. She liked the idea of Sano being the God of Strength. Just what every woman needed, a nice strong man to protect them. And not to mention hot. Ohohoho…!

Kaoru grabbed the remote and hit the button. She hoped her plan would work. If not this movie would be a failure.

PLAY

to be continued

AN: Personally, I think it's pretty stupid but hey, if it makes you happy, I'm willing to write it! If you think I should keep writing, I got it pretty much planned out! Though I may need your guidance at some point. Thanks to all my readers!

Preview of PART 2!

Did Kaoru make her role the most important of all? Will she make the Goddess of Love do her job, ahem, well?

Clips:

"Well, I'm sorry, Misao, but I just can't love you as more than a friend." .....

"That poor farmer could be gambling right now!"

"Sano, gambling insn't the only way to entertain yourself, you know." ......

'...You want me to cut your paycheck like this idiot called my narrator?!'.....

Ch. 2 up soon! 


	2. Kaoru's Plot Builds

AN: Sorry for the wait, those of you who waste your time reading my crap. But here it is: Worst chappie in the world! Tada!

Part 2: Kaoru's Plot Builds

"I know, Aoshi-san, I've tried but I just fail to reach your heart each time, so why bother? Sorry, Misao, but he's thick as ice. I simply can't reach him."

"Ohhhhh…" Misao moaned. She ran over to Aoshi and jumped onto his back and put kunai's up to his throat, "Just tell me one thing. Do you love me or not? Hmmm, Aoshi-sama? 'Cause you know I'd be heart broken if you said no!"

"Well, then I'm sorry, Misao, but I just can't love you as more than a friend…" Aoshi said cooly.

Misao fell off of his back and her lip started to tremble. She cried, "Ohh, Aoshi-sama!!! You can't! You have to love me!"

Kenshin decided to speak in the hopes of comforting her, "Misao-dono, you seem strained, that you do. Why don't you go train or something? Perhaps that might help to get rid of your grief and anger."

"Hey, you know, that might just work!" She said, cheering up again, "Aoshi-sama, wanna come watch?! It'll be so much fun! Oh, come see, please?!" She grabbed his hand and yanked but he would not budge, "Please?! Please, please, please, please?! Come on!!!"

Finally he sighed and stood up from his seat, following Misao into the Gods' training room where Misao would throw lightning kunai's at the clouds where they would stay until it rained and then they would strike the land below.

"Look, mommy! Misao-sama, the great God of Spright, has been training again!" The little children would say upon seeing the lightning.

Well, that's just the story…Kaoru isn't a very good author…kinda dorky…

'Say what?!' SMASH!

Kaoru clapped with joy, "Maybe I can reach Aoshi-san, since he will be focusing on Misao! Oh, she would be so pleased!"

Kenshin gave his friendly smile and Megumi chuckled, "Will you ever give up on him?"

"Of course not! I won't let Misao down! How else will I, Goddess of Love, keep my title?! This is a project, nothing more than a challenge I say!"

"Oh no!" Tai cried, staring at the magic map of the city.

"What is it, Tai-san?! What's happening?!" Kaoru asked frantically.

"That man didn't pay the farmer what he deserved! I suffered a cold before I grew those crops for him! He deserves a lot more than that for those crops!" Tai was over-reacting again.

Sano rolled his eyes, "That farmer should kick the crap out of him then! He's probably just a little weakling! I'm gonna toughen him up this week. He'll work hard in his field and get nice and strong. Then he'll go get his money! You can never pass up money! Especially when you deserve it! That poor farmer could be gambling right now!"

"Sano, gambling isn't the only way to entertain yourself, you know," Kenshin said.

"Yeah, but it gets you free cash! Sometimes, anyway…"

"This meeting is boring," Megumi whined. Hence came the fox ears as she turned her head towards Sano, "Hey, Sanosuke, do you need a check up? I'll give one to you for free, you know. What do you say?"

Tai stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Get a room, you two! Eugh!"

"Yeah, sick!" Yahiko shouted.

Tsubame was hiding behind her plate, "Kowaii…"

"Tsubame," Yahiko said, "Why do you carry that stupid plate around?"

'Shut up, kid! It's just supposed to be with her at all times! You want me to cut your pay check like this idiot called my narrator?! Then be quiet!'

So they did leave and everyone raised their eyebrows at them as the two giggled all the way out.

"Well, I guess it's just us then," Tai said, sitting back down. Everyone was quiet for a while until,

"I like it this way. Nice and peaceful…" Kenshin said.

"Yeah with that weasel gone, there's no noise," Yahiko said.

"And Megumi's stupid laugh no longer has to bother me," Kaoru added.

"This way there's no chance Sano will ask me for money to gamble with the higher gods," Kenshin smiled.

"I don't have to sit under that Aoshi's cold stare. Eugh. He gives me the creeps," Tai whispered.

"Oh, let's face it guys," Tsubame said, "We're all jealous that they love each other and we're to scared to admit it. The higher gods know I'm terrified."

"I think Tsubame's right," Kaoru said proudly.

"You would," Yahiko muttered.

"Yahiko-chan!" She yelled, "I am not about to defy my talent. The higher gods know you absolutely don't! You annoying little brat!"

"Yeah, well…well…Well, at least I don't show it off and march around all proud like!"

You know, that kid is a good actor, Miss Director hon. Really nails Yahiko, I think…

'Shut up! Your stupid comments are screwing up my movie!!!"

Yeah, yeah…Anyway, as Kaoru and Yahiko argued, Kenshin watched them. Particularly Kaoru, I might add.

'Are you trying to make this embarrassing for me?! Stick to the freaking script in your funky wierd hands! Mou! What's a girl gotta do to get a decent narrator?! Kenshin particularly watching me is not in the script, you loser!'

Okay already! Geez, hon, you're so loud! Should we re-take this shot?

'No, I don't have enough film…'

A'right, where was I? Kenshin watching the tow argue…Okay, Kenshin watched the two argue and noticed that this was kind of…nice…in a way. They seemed like siblings quareling over something stupid. (Well, they were, except for the sibling part. Wow, hon, this script is the one getting corny, doncha think? I mean, the story's losing the magic touch that it had earlier, if it even had one. I mean, if you look at it--OW! Geez, hon, I'm sorry!)

The day was growing late and even the lower gods had to sleep sometimes.

"Well, I think this meeting was a waste except for me fixing up the crops," Tai said, "And I'm getting sleepy already. Boy, I guess I'll head off to get my beauty sleep…" Tai stood up and walked out of the meeting hall, tripping drowsily over her foot once but without falling.

"Yeah, nothing good happened today," Yahiko added, "Well, nothing as good as usual…I think I'll head in too. Are you going to bed, Tsubame?"

"Ooh, Yahiko," Kaoru said, "Denying everything you stand for? What should you care if Tsubame's going to bed? Hmmm?"

"Tsubame's scared of the dark and I'm willing to walk her to her room if she's ready to go to bed! Gosh, Kaoru, you're so gushy about everything…"

"That's very sweet of you, Yahiko-ch-kun," Tsubame blushed, "Hai, I'm sleepy too. I think I'm ready to go to bed…"

"C'mon then," Yahiko said, walking towards the exit with Tsubame jogging to catch up.

"Don't stay too for ahead, it's scary out there! Wait for me, please, Yahiko-kun!"

Kenshin and Kaoru were now alone in the meeting hall. The tension in the silence grew and Kaoru almost burst with anxiety but Aoshi walked in with Misao draped over his shoulder.

"She fell asleep on me," He said, "I'm tired, Kaoru, could you take her to her room? It's right next to yours in the girls' wing. I'm beat. You would never think that such a small girl could wear you out that much…"

"Sure, I was just about to go to bed myself…"

Kaoru stood up and wrapped Misao's arm around her shoulder, walking to the door, dragging Misao on her shoulder easily.

Kenshin and Aoshi headed for the guy's wing and went to bed as well.

Pause

"Kaoru, is your movie gonna turn out to be some love flic?" Yahiko asked, "If it is then I'm outta here!"

"Go ahead and leave then Yahiko, you annoying little brat," Kaoru stuck out her tongue at him.

"And pass up free snacks? No way!" He said.

"Yahiko-chan, you're despicable…"

"Why, thank you, busu. Anything else? No? Okay, roll the movie and let's get it over with already!"

"Wait, Yahiko-chan, I mean -kun. Don't you think Kaoru-san wanted us to take a break? She wants to discuss her movie so far. Right, Kaoru-san?"

"Well, I just thought you guys might want me to stop it either because you want to think or because you think it's stupid…"

Megumi looked up at her, "Just what did me and that bird-head do together, may I ask?"

"I don't know, I thought I'd leave it to YOUR imagination, Megumi. But if that's inappropriate for the kids…"

"Ooh, the tanuki's thinking dirty! Ohohoho! And all this time I thought she was so naive."

"Is it stupid? Like the narrator said?" Kaoru asked, looking down at her feet.

"Not at all, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said.

'Misao, wake up…' Aoshi whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually a late night person. Sometimes I can stay up till 6 in the morning, though! It's so fasinating! But I swear I only fell asleep when you paused the movie!"

"Just play it! Enough with these stupid intermissions already!" Sano said, still staring at the screen, probably just waiting for it to be over with.

Play

AN: Ok, I'm lost and I need your help. I know it's getting stupid and pointless but I could really use your help now. I could easily end the story right about here in the next chapter or two because I have the ending all planned. Should I end it or drag it out? Please guide me, oh worthy ones…! 


	3. This is where it starts getting good

AN: A pretty stupid chappie, I'll admit, but pretty important! 

Disclaimer: Do I really have to explain? I don't own RK, awright? That would be Watsuki…OK…We got it?

Council

Part Three: This is Where it Starts Getting Good

Kaoru awoke in her angel-feather bed. Oh, it looks so soft, don't it? That's one lucky actress…OKAY, HON!!!!! Jeez, where do you think I got this concussion from, director, hon?! YOU! Mou…

'That's my word, you queer whacko!'

Sigh>…My boss…I would love her but she's, uh…not my type…Anyhoo, darlin's, Kao-chan waked up wike a wittle cyute baby. Look, look doesn't she look cute, how she stretches and yawns and all…OWIE!!!!

Aww, man, that hurt, hon…So, Kaoru woke up and stretched with a big yawn. She was in her heavenly bedroom with golden sunlight pouring into every crevice of the room.

But that was besides the point. Kaoru had officially decided that it was high time she took the matters that were already in her hands seriously. Yes, she was going to act like a goddess. A real one.

She got up and dressed in her heavenly garments, then she left to see if Aoshi was still asleep. Bwahahahahaha! Acting a little devilish, Kaoru, hon, are we not? So much for goddess, y'know? What's the look on your face for director, hon? Something wrong?

Hey, did you edit this script cause, I mean, it's a good story and all but it's kinda…well, stupid…AHHRRRGGGGHHH!!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!! HELP!!!!!

'Now that he's unconscious I'm gonna tell the story for a while, 'kay? I don't think that bloody lump on his head is a concusion so his medical bills won't be that high. I'll lend him ten bucks…Key word: lend…'

Kaoru walked stealthily and quietly as possible to the men's hallway where all of the guys slept.

"Oh, I cannot believe I am doing this…" She whispered to herself.

"Busu, what are you doing in here? Sneaking in to see Kenshin are we?" She turned to see Yahiko picking his ear sleepily.

"Shh! No, I am not sneaking into Kenshin's room! I'm sneaking into Aoshi's…I don't even like Kenshin that way…"

"Who're you trying to fool? And I thought Aoshi was reserved for Misao. What are you doing sneaking into his room? You dirty little two-timer! Misao is your best friend!"

"Yahiko-chan, don't meddle in affairs that you don't understand. I need to get Aoshi while he is asleep. It is easier to penetrate a sleeping mind for the mind is vulnerable and will believe anything. That is why dreams appear so real. Sleep is the only sweet slumber in which Aoshi-san can think freely with himself. Awake he is so…confused, I think. He doesn't know what to believe. Or maybe…maybe he doesn't want to believe…"

"Believe what?" Yahiko asked untouched by Kaoru's attempted deep speach. He yawned and ran his fingers through his tangle of hair.

"Honestly, Yahiko-chan, you always wreck the mood…"

"Not -CHAN!"

"Anyway, I don't think he wants to believe in his love for Misao. That is why he won't show emotion towards her…I gotta go, Yahiko-chan, before he wakes up…Don't tell!"

She turned and he shrugged, watching her leave, "Where would the fun be in telling? This is gonna be good…"

Kaoru slipped down the hall to Aoshi's room and carefully slid the door open. She got on all fours and crawled in, shutting the door behind her.

But, meanwhile, out in the hall, Kenshin left his room and joined Yahiko, watching as Kaoru tip-toed away. Then he saw her crawl into Aoshi's room.

Yahiko turned his head and chuckled amusedly at Kenshin's expression.

"W-W-W-What is K-Kaoru-d-dono d-d-doing de gozaru ka?!"

Yahiko, with an impish grin, said, "She told me not to tell…"

"…ororo…"

Kaoru crawled to his bed and saw Aoshi, sleeping like an angel. She smiled and started thinking about why she was doing this for Misao when she could so easily do it for herself.

"Misao is your best friend," She thought to herself, "She wouldn't mind it…I mean! She would! I could never!"

Kaoru shook the thoughts from her head and concentrated back on Aoshi loving Misao. Only Misao, not Kaoru…

She leaned over and put one hand on his forehead and the other on his heart. Then she started sending images of Misao down from her mind to her finger tips and into Aoshi. She didn't see a smile yet so she sent feelings. Feelings of love. They were much, much harder to get into him than the images but some of them made it.

He began to stir so she removed her hands and hid next to the bed, praying to the higher gods that he wouldn't wake up. But he did. His eyessleepily opened and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Man, what a wierd dream," He said, "First I was ending a war then Misao came. She was so…sweet, but still her same old energetic self…It was, dare I say it…nice…"

"Success!" Kaoru thought triumphantly. But then she remembered that he would understand everything if he found her in his room. This was bad…

She crawled under the bed and waited silently. She saw his feet as he got up and watched him walk away towards his bathroom. She started thinking then that Gods were an awful lot like mortals…

He came out fully dressed in "heavenly garments" and exited his room, most likely to join the other awake gods in breakfast. She wondered what his expression would be when he saw Misao.

'uhhhnn…director, hon? Is that you? Why am I laying in a puddle of blood?'

You exsagerate! It's just a little cut, you could hardly call that a puddle. All I did was whack you with a prop sword. Mou, you act like I gave you the role of someone who dies…

'I'm feeling…faint…hon…'

He could be an actor, I swear...>Oh? Then why'd you wake up? Everything was going just fine when you were in K.O. status. Here that murmer of agreement from the actors? That means we all think the same way. Hey, you! Take this guy to the hospital before he gets delusional please. The loonies there will keep him under close watch and won't let him escape. Bwahaha. Let's go! Wouldn't want him to start talking again, we're wasting film! Why are you still taping?!

Pause

"Must have forgotten tocut outthat part. Sorry, guys, I'll get that fixed before I try to get it on the market…"

"You-You're gonna show it to the whole world?!" Yahiko asked.

"You don't think it's worthy? Remember, I still have to do the super editing but I thought the story line was okay. Well, until my narrator started making fun of it. The beginning was okay, right? Do you thin I should re-film? It would take a whil since I'm broke after filming the last one but..."

Aoshi was silent, he didn't know what to think after what Kaoru made herself do. He only prayed that everyone would go through what his character did…

Misao wasvery much sointo the movie now, "Can you play some more before we have an intermission?! This is getting really good!"

"Yeah, for you…" Aoshi muttered. He had begun meditating to calm down.

"Just a little more then I want to here your opinions…"

>Play

Kaoru got out from under the bed and slipped back out of the room without anyone noticing. Then she ran down the stairs of the palace on her way to the dining hall of the lower gods. But while she was rushing down the stairs she ran into somebody and they both went tumbling down the stairs together.

When everything was still again Kaoru found herself in a tangle with the other person. She struggled but soon she was able to lift her head and look around wearily.

"I think I broke something. Where's Megumi? Uhhnnn…" She groaned.

"Uhn…K-Kaoru…dono?"

"Eeek! Kenshin?! I'm so, so, so sorry! Gomen-nasai! Forgive me, please! A-Are you hurt?"

"Not badly, but…could we try to get up? This is sort of a painful position…"

"Oh!" Kaoru suddenly started stuggling to get up and free Kenshin. When, finally, they were both on their feet Kaoru winced and fell back again. This time she hit stone.

"Kaoru-dono?!" She had hit her head on the wall and slid down it to the floor. Kenshin knelt by her and shook her.

"Kaoru-dono? Kaoru-dono, please wake up!" He picked her up and ran to the dining hall where Megumi was headed earlier when he was going back to his room to record a peace treaty that he was informed was made by the mortals finally. It was when he was heading back that Kaoru bumped into him.

When he burst through the doors everyone was startled, "Megumi-dono! Kaoru-dono has been hurt! Please help her!"

She calmly stood up and walked over to him, "Relax, Ken-san, she'll be fine, you're making a fuss over nothing…"

She knelt down where Kenshin sat on the floor holding Kaoru in his lap. Megumi then examined her.

"My! What happened to her? There are two wounds on her head, Ken-san!"

"She bumped into me and we fell down the stairs. Apparently it was too much for her so she started to sway and then she fell backward and hit the wall. That's when she became unconscious…Will she be alright? Is it a coma?!"

"She'll be fine, Ken-san, but I would advise you not to push her down a flight of stairs next time!"

"Yes, ma'am. I am sorry…"

Megumi put her hand over the blue glowing wound on Kaoru's forehead and the wound slowly disappeared. The she turned Kaoru's head and healed the wound on the back of it.

"It's a good thing gods don't have blood or Kaoru's would be spilling all over the floor. Look, she has a broken ankle…"

Megumi healed that then pointed out that Kenshin also had a wound on his ankle and wrist. So she healed those as well and they waited for Kaoru to wake up.

When she came to and saw Kenshin hovering over her she had to admit she was pleased. But then, Megumi was also there and she knew that Megumi had healed her, not Kenshin. Her pleasure turned to resentment for some reason. She almost rolled her eyes.

"You're awake!" They said in unison. Kaoru sat up and grabbed Kenshin's shoulder to help her stand up.

"I'm sorry I ran into you, Kenshin…" She blushed, thoroughly embarrassed. Then she silently walked over to the table and sat down. She started helping herselt to food and soon everyone else started eating as well, but still staring at Kaoru who's face was crimson red.

That breakfast was a quiet one since Kaoru didn't talk the whole meal. When everyone was finished she got up and left, for it was impolite to leave while others were eating. She went straight to her room and flopped down on the bed.

A few minutes later, however, there was a knock on the door, "What?" She called.

Kenshin walked in, "Kaoru-dono, are you okay? Of course not, you've been acting strange all morning. What is wrong? If you are just embarrassed there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone is clumsy sometimes. It is actually my fault. If I wasn't in your way you wouldn't have tripped--"

"Kenshin, enough," She said, "I don't need sympathy right now. I need peace and quiet and I need to be alone…"

"But, Kaoru-dono…I don't think that's true. I think you are actually very lonely right now. Won't you talk to me?"

Kaoru was silent. She just turned onto her stomach and buried her face in her angel-feather pillow. Her shoulders started shaking and Kenshin knew she was crying. So he rushed to her bed and put his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. He really had no idea why she was crying so he said nothing.

"All I want is to fix everything and make everyone…happy…" She said, muffled by her pillow, "But how can I take up that burden if I can't even watch where I'm going? How can a clutz like me even think about taking other people's lives in my hands when I can't even take care of my own? If you weren't there to take me to Megumi I would have sat there for hours unconscious before someone came looking for me…Or if Megumi didn't have healing powers…I would have gone into a coma because that's the only thing that can really happen to a god. We don't even bleed, our powers just drain causing us to fall into a coma…I mean…what is wrong with me?…"

"Nothing is wrong with you, Kaoru-dono…You only want what is best and that is all that matters…" Kenshin tried. Kaoru turned her head to look at him and he stared into her red puffyeyes that seemed to long for condolence. Then…she smiled. Kenshin was shocked but just smiled back.

"Thanks…You can go now, I feel better…" Kaoru said. Kenshin blinked. He was a bit disappointed but he stood and walked to the door. Turning to say good-bye he caught another tear slide down her face. Gasp! She just wanted him to leave…

If she wanted him gone that bad then he decided he should. He was hoping that maybe…maybe if he tried to comfort her the things between them would patch up and they could get closer. But maybe it wasn't right, wasn't meant to be…

So he turned back and left, unable to speak a word.

Outside Yahiko watched Kenshin leave Kaoru's room with a down face as he walked to his own. He remembered when Kaoru told him, "I don't even like Kenshin that way…" Was she really telling the truth?

Pause

"Poor Kenshin…" Tsubame said with watery eyes. Kenshin was sitting next to Kaoru with an eyebrow raised, not speaking.

"Look, it has a happy ending, okay guys?" Kaoru said. Yahiko started chuckling, "What's so funny, Yahiko-chan?!"

"I think the best part this time was when you fell down the stairs and had to get rescued again. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"I wrote this so do you honestly think you're hurting my feelings?" Kaoru rolled her eyes at him, secretly vowing to get her revenge on the little twirp.

"You stopped focusing on me and Aoshi-sama…" Misao whined.

"Misao, if I didn't dothat everyone else would feel left out," Kaoru explained.

"Yeah, but…but, now you hurt Kenshin's feelings and mine at the same time! I feel really left out now and Kenshin is just traumatized. Look at his face!"

Kaoru looked over at the gentleman sitting next to her. He had a cute little wanderer's smile on that urged her not to worry about anything.

"Misao, drop it…" Came a cool voice. It was Aoshi, still meditating but apparently paying attention to his earthly surroundings, where ever he may be spiritually.

"B-But, Aoshi-sama, don't you love me? Don't you think she should focus on our blooming relationship?!"

"Relationship? Misao, you should check twice before you say things that may not be true…"

"But it _is_ true, I know it!--"

"Quiet!" Kaoru shouted, "The movie is already finished! I can't change it, Misao, so you'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"Then play it!"

>Play

AN: Sorry for the wait, friends. Thank you to my reviewers, all of you! I promise I'll put your names up on the last chappie, it's just so much work to do every chapter so…forgive me…even though there's only like 2 of you...Until next time…TTFN!!!!

P.S. I would put on a preview but I haven't written the fourth chappie yet. Gomen!


	4. Happy Ending?

AN: Finally! I'm all done! Whoo! That was tiring, pant, pant…Just kidding. Sorry for the wait, skool's hectic…Anyway, here's the next part of my pointless dumb story. I've finally decided that I'm probably going to end the 'movie' this chappie and build off that. Okie dokie? 

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out already, I do NOT own Kenshin or any of his pals/cohorts/enemies/foes/family members/etc. OK?!

Council Part Four: Happy Ending?

It was another meeting day. Kaoru got out of bed and lugged herself downstairs (causiously) to the meeting hall. Everyone else was already seated as usual: Sano next to Megumi, Misao next to Aoshi (slowly scooting her chair closer to his), Yahiko, Tsubame, and Tai in a close group. Kenshin was still sitting fairly away from the rest of everyone else, an empty seat next to his. She sat down in her place next to her best friend.

But today he did not greet her with a smile and an,"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono." No, this time he sat silently, staring at the others with a blank face.

"Kenshin, is everything all right?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course, Kaoru-dono, why wouldn't it be?" He replied. But still no cute smile. He was lying to her.

"I don't appreciate being lied to, Kenshin. Especially not from my best friend. Tell me what is wrong, Kenshin."

By now, the little conversations between the usual groups had stopped. They were focused on Kenshin and Kaoru now.

"I'm still drowsy, that's all, Kaoru-dono…" He said with a lame attempt at a smile that didn't actually resemble a smile at all, but more of a wince.

Kaoru did not believe him one bit and she knew he still wasn't telling the truth. But she gave up for now and decided to wait until after the meeting……

At the end of the day everyone decided to head in for the night and the meeting ended. Nothing happened today. Everyone pretty much just chatted. Kaoru and Kenshin were silent mostly all day. They didn't speak to each other at least anyway.

Once Kaoru was back in her room she changed into a nightgown and was about to get to bed when she remembered that she wanted to talk to Kenshin.

Not even changing back into her formal clothes she rushed to his room. She knocked on the door. A few seconds later Kenshin opened the door.

"Hello, Kaoru-dono, what may I do for you?" He asked blankly.

"Smile," She said.

"What?"

Misao tossed and turned in her bed, unaware that Aoshi was doing the same. They were…dreaming about…each other?

Misao got up and decided to go to the kitchens and grab a snack. But, unbeknowist to her, Aoshi did the same.

Misao walked towards the hall that the kitchens and dining halls were in. Aoshi did the same. (AN: Getting the pattern yet? tee hee…)

But, unfortunately, it was dark, and she ran right into him. She almost fell back but his quick reflexes made him able to grab her arm and keep her from falling. She gasped at the familiar touch of his hand. He pulled her up straight and, as her eyes got used to the dark, she stared up at him.

"Are you okay?" He finally said.

She nodded frantically, "Thanks to you. What are you doing out here?"

"I was going to check on you…"

"I-I was just getting a snack but…Um…I guess I'll go back to bed then…"

But he tightened his loose grip on her arm, making her uncapable of walking away.

"I said smile…"

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Just do it! You're making me sick, Kenshin! What is wrong with you?!" Without realizing it she started crying and pounding on his chest with her small fists. Then she fell into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him tightly. He stood there appearing emotionless still but in turmoil inside. Here was the girl he had know for most of her life crying in his arms and he didn't know what to do.

"Why wouldn't you speak to me all day?" She cried into his yukata, "You wouldn't even smile…"

"Kaoru-dono…I…I thought you…"

"Thought I what, Kenshin?!Thought I didn't want to ever look at you again? Thought I didn't need you?! Kenshin!"

"…I…I'm sorry…but…I did…"

She backed out of his arms and into the wall at the other side of the hall, staring at him in horror. His head was down now and he looked pained. She placed a hand over her heart, "How could you think that?! Because I wanted to be alone? Is that it? Everyone needs solitude once in a while! Kenshin, just…think sometimes! It's not always about everyone else! I've known you most of my whole life and here you ar thinking that I hate you?"

At that she ran back to her room in tears. She couldn't believe it. The man she had found comfort in for years was disbelieving in their friendship. How could he do this?

She flew into her bed and pulled the covers over her head like a frightened child. It wouldn't be long until he came in through the door and she wasn't looking forward to it. She wanted to think right now. But she couldn't think with all the tears that kept coming.

Suddenly someone pulled the covers off of her head and stroked her hair as she lay there blinded by her tears, figuring it was Kenshin that sat there by her, wishing he could make her feel better. He pushed her hair out of her wet eyes and waited for her to calm down.

"Kaoru-dono," Came his voice at last when she stopped crying as hard, "Please, stop this. You're like a sister to me and I don't want to hurt you. I'm very sorry...Forgive me? I can't bear to see you cry…"

She pried her eyes open and stared into his violet eyes. Then she smiled at him, "I'm sorry too…"

"Misao…I'm sorry I rejected you so much. I just never wanted to admit to myself that you're not that bad…"

Misao smiled slightly and then jumped up into a tight hug knowing that at least now she knew his feelings.

Just then Yahiko and Tsubame walked into the kitchen hand in hand. Misao fell off of Aoshi and they stared at the two children who immediately let go of the other's hand. They all chuckled.

In case you were wondering about Sano and Megumi…Well, they've always liked each other. It just took a while for them to figure that out.

Rewind

"That's it? That was a sucky ending, busu! And why'd I get paired with Tsubame?!"

"Thanks, Yahiko-chan…I'll remember that when you show us something that you worked really hard for too."

"I'm just saying, you kinda rushed, don't you think, guys?"

Sano and Megumi were speachless. Misao, however, jumped onto Aoshi's neck, "It was perfect! Perfect, perfect, perfect!!!"

"It was cute…" Tsubame said.

"Where's Tai?" Yahiko asked a random question.

"Didn't you see her leave in the middle of the movie? The Akabeko wasn't going to wait all day. You must have been more absorbed than you claim, Yahiko!"

With a smile of triumph Kaoru looked over at the person sitting next to her. He looked back.

"It was nice, Kaoru-dono…" He smiled. But inside he thought, _She feels only sisterly love toward me…_

Yahiko yawned, "Well, you guys should be gettin' home cause I wanna go to bed. See ya tomorrow at work, Tsubame…"

"Yes, it's getting late, everyone, you _should_ be heading out. I'm glad you watched my movie, guys. You don't know how much it means, even if it never does get out for the world to see. Have a good night," Kaoru led them to the door and watched as everyone hopped in their cars sleepily and left. She then turned back to her home and stretched, "Well, it was nice to gather everyone here again. It's good for our health, I guess. Heh, Misao's always a good workout…"

Kenshin smiled and stood up, ready to hit the sack. Yahiko was already stumbling up the stairs to his room. Kaoru watched as the men she called family headed up to go to sleep and thought of how much she really loved Kenshin. Sure, she'd never tell because she knew that he didn't like her back but that couldn't change the way she felt about him.

Depite the fact that his love for her was but a dream, she still secretly hoped that someday his heart would open up for her as well…

AN: It may seem like an ending but this fic is NOT done, ok? I plan on writing a few more chapters before dropping it, awright? So just…stay tuned…or…something…Oh, and sorry for the wait this time. To make up for that, I have most of the next chappie written!

_PREVIEW!!!_

_Sunlight poured onto Kaoru's face as it finally dawned on her what that really annoying beeping sound was._

_"I'M LATE!!!!"_


End file.
